Distractions
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Heather wants to finish reading her romance novel in peace. For a certain Hawaiian on the scene however, he's not gonna let her... Short Jeather one-shot. BTW, Heather and Alejandro did not exist as a couple.


**"Distractions"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I associate with anything Total Drama related. That means Total Drama is owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch, and Tom McGillis. By the way, here's a little Jeather one-shot I came up with. BTW, Heather and Alejandro never became a couple. It's like a 'What if' scenario. Anyway, here you go.  
**

* * *

All felt quiet in a nice little resort outside of Aspen, Colorado. Around the entire place of snowy mountains came upon peaceful skiers, enjoying a nice little stroll on top of a snowy hill. Just the feeling of carving snow among an edgy snowboard and kids enjoying teaseful snowball fights. The village of skiers also took the time to enjoy a nice comfortable ski-lift. It was always fun and entertaining around this snowy Winter Wonderland.

For Heather however, she decided to kick back inside the resort with a book in hand. No one could blame her though. The feeling of snow was nice, but the beautiful long-haired Asian decided to stay with a book in hand while the fireplace was sparkling.

The book Heather bought was nothing more of a World War II/romance novel. 'A Desire for Danger' was the name of that book. It featured an Hawaiian-American Pilot falling in love with a female Japanese nurse, in which their relationship is split apart by their families. Despite the feud their families are having, the young pilot and nurse kept seeing each other in secret, hoping that one day their parents would accept their relationship and who they are as a couple. This story really enthralled Heather to the core so much, she automatically bought it.

She was sitting back on the couch covered by a blanket, while the tune of Gino Vannelli's "I Just Wanna Stop" was playing around a sound system. The warm hot air coming from the fireplace gave Heather satisfying waves around her body. This made the Queen Bee enjoy her book a lot more often.

While she was reading, a man dressed up in a bulky black and blue snow apparel appeared with his snowboard, while wiping the snow off of him before he stepped inside the living room. He gently took off his bulky blue jacket, but kept his bulky black pants on. The figure who was under that suit had shaggy dark brown hair, a pearly white smile and had a muscular male model's physique. Heather took her focus off the book so he could take a look at the mysterious figure.

"Hey Justin," Heather replied, "Get enough snow?"

"Don't remind me," He scoffed playfully, "It sucks having to turn around from a steep hill. I wrecked so bad I felt the entire world spin around me in motion sickness. Luckily for me, I wore protection which prevents my good looks from having to be wrecked around six inches of snow."

"Yeah, you must be lucky..." Heather said, rolling her eyes.

"Imagine if I didn't wear anything while I wrecked," Justin responded, taking off his snowcap, "That would take me forever to stitch my bones back together. And who the heck wants that?"

"Apparently not me." Heather shook his head.

"Now you're speaking my language," Justin chuckled while he opened the fridge, "So is there anything you want to eat?."

"I don't really know," Heather shrugged, "I'm not hungry at the moment."

"Okay, suit yourself." Justin replied, grabbing a box of Snowcaps from the fridge. _**(Which is the chocolate candy, just so you know)**_

After he opened the box, Justin started downing the chocolate goodies like a tequila shot. He then sat next to Heather on the couch while he grabbed a magazine on the table. Justin managed to get his hands on a Men's Health magazine, reading the article of how to groom yourself in order to be attractive to ladies. The Hawaiian thought he looked way more sexy than the actors who grace the cover.

"Hey, Heather," Justin paused for a bit, "I need your opinion on something."

"Make it fast," Heather replied, "I gotta see how this little love scene turns out."

"You really think I'm sexy?" Justin raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Heather put down her book and looked at her fiancee in question.

"Now why on earth do you wanna tell me that?" She responded.

"I don't know," Justin shrugged, "It's just a guess. I mean, you think Alejandro's more handsome and beautiful than me, and sometimes, having to realize that shameful fact hurts. I mean, you having to think he's handsome than me, makes me a lot ugly on the inside and outside."

Hearing this, Heather took in a sigh.

"Look Justin," She paused, "Alejandro may be handsome and beautiful, but he's not sexy enough for me. But you? You're definitely sexy and believe you me, that counts a lot. It's like I'm sexy and I let all my looks do the talking for me. It's philosophy, Justin."

"I'm glad you thought of me that way." Justin chuckled.

"Sure," Heather nodded off, "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get back to my book."

As soon as Heather got back to her book, Justin got back to his SnoCaps. But knowing he didn't want to waste his appetite, Justin threw the box away, hitting the basket in picture perfect formation. Good thing the box was empty too, otherwise the male model would be wasting a lot of chocolate.

This quickly grew boring for Justin. Apparently, there wasn't anything much to do ever since he and Heather had gotten here for the entire winter. Suddenly, as soon as they got here, it was nothing but Heather and her book. For her, it looked more like a date at a local library. But for Justin, this was a total waste of time.

While Heather was reading about the part where the pilot and nurse engaged in a passionate love-making session, Justin had an idea in mind.

As she turned to the next page, Justin decided to crawl over her and plant a tiny kiss around Heather's neck.

"Justin, I'm not in the mood right now." She replied.

"C'mon, you know you like me kissing your neck like that..." Justin whispered.

"Yeah," Heather replied, "But it's like I said, I'm not in the mood. Plus, I don't wanna lose my place in this book."

But Heather's objection only made Justin kiss her on the neck more. It made her a little bothered than usual.

"Justin," Heather sighed, "What did I just tell you...?"

"You can read your book later..." He whispered.

"But I wanna finish it now!" Heather whined a little.

Then, Justin finally stopped for a bit so that Heather could lean back and focus on the book with pinpoint precision.

But only after a few minutes, Justin quietly managed to wrap his strong muscular arms around Heather's waist. But that totally bothered her even more (only because she was playing around with him).

"Do you mind?" Heather replied while her thoughts suddenly got to her, "_Wow, he's so warm..._"

"Mind what?" Justin smiled.

"I really don't want to lose my place here." Heather said, feeling a hint of desperation.

Suddenly, Justin looked at what Heather was reading. Yet another idea came to mind.

"Why don't you read to me what's on there?" He smirked.

Heather then took in a sigh, "Be my guest then."

As Justin's arms were still wrapped around her waist, Heather began reading the story aloud.

"The nurse soon gazed upon the pilot rough exterior of his muscles," Heather said out loud, "Feeling them with her magical touch. Her touch was so enticing that it soon brought well-worthy shivers upon the pilot's lower body."

But before she could finish the entire paragraph, Justin kept on kissing her soft tender neck muscles. This time, it didn't seem to bother Heather that much. All she wanted to do was finish the chapter and that was it. Yet Justin's plump lips was preventing her from doing so. She still managed to move on.

"Suddenly, the pilot's tail was firmly rising with each touch... ohhhh," Heather slightly moaned, "It started rising... rising... and rising until it stood there like a tall building..."

Justin's kisses soon reached up to her cheek. That sent Heather chills up her spine real fast. Yet nothing was stopping her from finishing the whole chapter, but could she manage to get to it in time?

"She was enthused by the impressive sight as the nurse started sweating bullets..." Heather said, giving in to a moan, "Thinking of thoughts... of having to kiss... all around his entire... booooooo-dy..."

Heather wanted to curse herself from being turned on by Justin's kisses. She found them so sugary, so sweet and so chocolatey. By then, the Queen Bee suddenly realized that she couldn't get anywhere in this book.

Finally having to give up, Heather slowly put the book on the coffee table and slowly turned to Justin. By then, Heather returned the kiss. But this time, it was more passionate than the tender kisses Justin gave him. The warm silky feeling of Justin's plump lips around her pouty lips energized them. Heather's hands soon got a hold of Justin's hair, gently rubbing and brushing it around like petting a kitty.

However, it only made Justin hold and massage her back tight, which only made their little make-out session much hotter.

They broke their kiss off a bit, only for Justin to see Heather smile. It was rare since Heather always seemed to frown whenever someone like Owen or Lindsay would bother her, but whenever she was with someone cute like Justin or Alejandro, she would always smile at a romantic moment like this.

"Now you made me lose my place," Heather whispered, "Of course that means I'll have to make you pay..."

"Oooooh, I kinda like that..." Justin chuckled like a sly fox.

Suddenly, Justin and Heather both got up to the windows and started closing the curtains to where no one could see them. And maybe that was for the best.

* * *

**Wow, this was a bit intense for me, I'll tell ya that! Anyway, you know what to do from here, so peace!**


End file.
